1. Technical Field
The present technology relates to a rubber composition for use in tire treads and a pneumatic tire using the same, and particularly relates to a rubber composition for use in tire treads and a pneumatic tire using the same having superior frictional force on ice and abrasion resistance.
2. Related Art
In recent years, enhancing frictional performance on ice has been an issue in the field of passenger car-use studless tires. As such, many techniques for enhancing frictional force on ice have been researched in which rubber is compounded with hard foreign material, a blowing agent, and hollow particles, and in which micro irregularities are formed on a surface of a tire in order to remove the water film that occurs on the surface of ice. However, in these methods, due to the brittle properties of the additives, a portion of the additives is micronized or destroyed after mixing and this leads to a problem of cases in which the desired effects cannot be displayed. Additionally, when mixing these foreign powders with a rubber composition, it is common for the abrasion resistance of the rubber vulcanized product to decline markedly. Japanese Patent No. 3553890 proposes a rubber composition for use in tires wherein an expandable graphite having a specific size is added to a diene rubber.